


Sherlock on Ice

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dogs, Ice Skating, Incomplete, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Jealous Jim, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice AU, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: John Watson started figure skating after seeing Sherlock Holmes skate. He fell head over heels for the man and copied his every move, even getting a dog like Sherlock. But after a skating injury causes him to lose in the beginning rounds of the tournament, his hopes are dashed. Or so he thinks. What will happen when a video of him practicing one of Sherlock's famous routines goes viral and attracts the attention of the skater himself? Will John be able to recover his career? Or is this his final competition?





	Sherlock on Ice

John had begun skating as a kid when his friend, Mike Stamford, had shown him a figure skating competition on the telly. Now, normally, he wouldn't have been interested in something like that. But then he saw someone who quickly became his inspiration: Sherlock Holmes, the famous English figure skater. He was so graceful on the ice, so precise. Every move was calculated, every action purposeful. It clearly took immense power and discipline, but Sherlock Holmes made it look effortless and beautiful. In that moment, John Watson fell for Sherlock Holmes, and he fell hard.

From that moment on, John followed Sherlock's every move. He read every magazine article, watched every interview, copied every routine. He came to the ice skating rink Mike and his family owned, practicing every day. He trained himself to get in perfect physical condition and then entered his first competition. He did well at first, beginning to climb the ranks. But then it happened. He got too confident, too cocky at one of his competitions and tried a move he'd never been able to successfully complete: the triple kowtow. Needless to say, it didn't go well. Just as he thought he was going to stick the landing for once, he slipped up and landed painfully on his ankle, crushing the bone beneath his body's weight. He had to be taken to the hospital before the competition was even over, treated for multiple wounds. Apparently he'd managed to land in such a way that his leg actually bent backwards and caused the blade of his skates to dig into his shoulder. His skating career was over for sure. He stayed in the country for a few months to heal, then headed home.

Forced to return home early, John sighed as he tried to decide what to do about the rest of his life. He certainly couldn't skate again after his injury. He'd never be able to face the skating world again. But just as he was headed to board his plane back to England, John saw him. Sherlock Holmes. That's right, he was skating here in a few days. But who was that with him? Right beside the tall, slender skater was a slightly short man that looked to be around John's age. He had dark brown eyes and looked pissed at the world, but John didn't know why. After all, it didn't seem like he'd just had his career ruined. 

"Did you want something? A picture?" Sherlock suddenly asked, turning to face John. 

Oh god...... He was even more beautiful in person. John wasn't sure what to do or say, frozen as the man looked at him. This was his idol and the man was talking to  _him_. He didn't know why and he had no clue what to do. Then he felt the other man's burning glare hit him from beside Sherlock and John just ran to the bathroom. Sighing, he shut himself into one of the stalls and tried to calm down. He couldn't even bring himself to think of the famous skater right now as he tried to get rid of his blush and calm down enough that he could board his plane. Just then, he saw shoes outside his stall. Hurrying to let himself out, he figured it was some impatient flier like himself.

"Sorry, I just -" he began, but was cut off as he saw the face of the man who'd been with Sherlock. 

"Listen," the man growled, seeming dark and almost sinister. "That pathetic excuse for a performance you gave out there was embarrassing. You may as well just retire now. I don't want to bother myself with competing against saps like you when I enter a new division next year. Just drop out now and I won't have to humiliate you in next year's competition."

With that, the man left and John allowed himself to let out a sigh. Well, there it was, laid out for him to see. He really should just retire. Gathering his things, he left the bathroom and headed out to board his plane. On the way to his gate, he heard Sherlock talking to the man who had just confronted John in the loo. Apparently his name was Jim. Jim Moriarty. Not that it mattered anymore. John was leaving, forever. He boarded the plane and prepared to head home, really just eager to relax for a while.

Unfortunately, his family seemed to have other plans. He was forced to listen to them berate him for his performance as they take him around town to greet people. When he finally was allowed to go home for a while, he decided to take a moment in his room to grieve. While he was gone skating, his beloved bulldog, Gladstone, had passed away. He'd decided to get Gladstone when he was younger, mimicking Sherlock's Great Dane, Grappelli, named after the famous violinist. He couldn't have a Great Dane because of his small home. But his parents finally agreed after years of begging to let him have a Bulldog instead. Unfortunately, he'd been away when Gladstone passed and wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself. Quietly, he apologized for not being able to see Gladstone one last time before he'd had to go. 

"Hey, thought I'd find you here," Harry greeted from the doorway, clearly on her way to getting drunk. "So, I heard 'bout yer screw up. You plannin' on going back?"

John sighed, turning to face her. "I really don't know, Harry. I need more time to think about things," he insisted.

Harry left and John took some time for himself before heading to the ice rink Mike and his family owned. It would be nice to be surrounded by the familiar.

"Hey, mate. Long time, no see. Last time i heard from you, you were out abroad somewhere, skating on thin air. What brings you back here?" Mike greeted, clearly not having seen the competition or heard what happened months ago.

"I fell," John answered simply. "Decided to take some time off. Maybe work on some routines while I try to decide what to do next. Actually, that's sort of why I came...... There's something I've been meaning to show you."

Nodding, Mike went to the ice rink with John and watched as the blonde put on a familiar song and began performing. Sure enough, he was copying a performance they'd watched Sherlock do a hundred times when they were younger. He'd clearly been working on it for ages and had gotten every step just right. If it weren't for their physical differences, one could've sworn it was Sherlock Holmes himself on the ice. Every move was precise, every spin breathless. It seemed so elegant, so simple, so beautiful. When John finally landed for the final time, he was panting and sweating slightly from the effort he'd put into it. Then he heard clapping. Unbeknownst to him, Mike's family had shown up while he was doing the routine and had seen the whole thing. They assured him of their support though, all pulling him over to hug him. John blushed, but smiled softly and hugged them as well. Things changed though when he returned home and got a call from Mike.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, John! i honestly had no idea," Mike sputtered out right away.

"Wait, wait, slow down, Mike. What are you talking about?" John asked.

"My cousins.....Well they just adore you and they kind of....well, while they were watching you, they sort of.....took a video of your performance and posted it online," Mike admitted.

"They what?!" John cried out, immediately grabbing his laptop and looking online. Sure enough, there was the video. It was already going viral. Taking it down now wouldn't do a thing, so he didn't even bother trying to demand that. Mike already was apologising profusely. John accepted his apology and hung up. But little did he know that the video caught the attention of a certain famous skater who'd done that routine many times.

John went to bed, exhausted from his day of greeting and skating and the emotional roller coaster he'd been on. But when he woke the next morning, he found it to be raining, as usual. So he went to clean up, like he normally did. Suddenly, he found himself being leaped on by a massive black Great Dane.

"What the hell?" John muttered as he fell onto his back in the hall of his home. "No......It couldn't be."

"Isn't he sweet?" his father commented with a chuckle as he saw John with the dog. "He came in this morning with a really good looking man. He's with your mother in the sitting room now."

John's eyes grew wide and he rushed into the room, sure enough spotting his mother having tea with none other than Sherlock Holmes.

"Hello, John," the brunet greeted, getting to his feet. Without the large Belstaff coat, John could see every curve and dip of Sherlock's body and screw it if it wasn't making him breathless. "I saw your last performance and I know you could do better. After all, you performed my old routine perfectly. So I've decided to train you so you can enter the next competition and win."

In that moment, it was all John could do not to faint. Sherlock Holmes was going to be his trainer. This was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the injury to John's shoulder is next to impossible, but I wanted to give him his scar. Took a bit of creative liberty
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos to let me know how you like it!


End file.
